Maths A-level
Many people study maths A-level from home using just a textbook and free online resources. While you may perhaps find a tutor or distance learning course works for you, it is worth trying the DIY approach first because it can be very successful. The A-level specifications are all very similar, so choose your exam board according to which is the most convenient for you. Information about GCSE and IGCSE Maths is on a separate page. If you are looking for the Additional Maths stepping-stones in between GCSE and A-level maths, see the Further and Additional Maths page. Maths AS- and A-level You can then just buy the Student Book for the specification you are using, and work through it. If you like to have an introduction to a topic first, you can look up a lesson on one of the Maths A-Level Resources list below. Then work through the section in your book, and try the practice exercises. If you get them right, all good. If not, try another video or explanation from a different site on the resources list. Maths A-Level Resources Explaining Maths - free resources and video tutorials and worked past papers for GCSE, IGCSE and A-level. Hegarty Maths - video tutorials, highly rated by many for A-level maths. Save My Exams is fab for exam questions arranged by topic for maths and sciences at IGCSE/GCSE and A-Level Corbett Maths - lots of free videos on the A-level syllabus. Further Maths AS and A Level This refers to Further Maths A-level, which you would take if you were doing "Double Maths", ie 2 A-levels' worth of maths. If you are looking for the Additional Maths stepping-stones in between GCSE and A-level maths, see the Further and Additional Maths page. Please note that A level Mathematics is a prerequisite for AS level Further Mathematics, or you will need to be studying both A levels at the same time. AS Further Mathematics is normally a prerequisite for A2 Further Mathematics but it is possible to study both AS Further Mathematics and A2 Further Mathematics in one year. Further Maths Resources Lots of resources/info on the Further Maths Support website http://furthermaths.org.uk/ run by MEI but covering all exam boards. This was set up to help students who want to study Further Maths, but whose schools do not offer the course; it's ideal for home educators. MEI have an online course called Integral which covers Further Maths across the different exam boards as well https://integralmaths.org/ The Further Mathematics Support Programme offers live online support courses in AS and A2 Further Mathematics for mature, gap-year students and home-based students for the cost of £150 for each qualification. The courses, which are designed to supplement students’ independent study, include: -Up to thirty hours of live online support which includes dedicated lectures and revision time (these sessions take place fortnightly, throughout the year). -Access to the Integral extensive and acclaimed online resources. These have specific sections tailored to support self-study and include additional notes, exercises, interactive resources, multiple choice tests, exam-style questions and worked solutions. -A moderated forum specifically for course participants. -Email support. -Sessions are recorded so that you can replay and review the content covered during the course. More details: http://furthermaths.org.uk/fmmature 'Teacher Resources' has lots of past questions and answers.